


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/M Bracket #4 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [13]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Assassination, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, March Madness, Sex Trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: A mountain of violent sins: Finnick is charming, Cinna looks utterly normal. This is what they depend on to do their work.





	

Year in, year out, they come together so that people can die.

(It isn't the Games, if that's what you're thinking: no, it is much more personal than that, with Finnick and Cinna communicating for months ahead of time in codes of silver filigree and gold accessories, plotting which of Finnick's slavers—the Games' benefactors, the bloodiest of the bloody—will be the next to die.

Finnick brings Cinna along on an appointment, made up to look nothing like himself -- _two men for the price of one_. Two, both handsome and ethereal.

Four hands to tie knots in the noose.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "a mountain of violent sins".](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR CINNA/FINNICK IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfKR6kxtcaHQQATgZPpB3oS5v8ZiPbCv4hBTGkFg_xojT5eGQ/viewform)


End file.
